At present, mixing and weighing operations of liquids are typically done manually in laboratories, according to a certain tradition by using precise electronic scales. However, this does not eliminate the risks of errors in dosage and handling of liquids, especially in the field of perfumes and cosmetics as well as in conventional pharmacy and homeopathy, which require extremely precise dosages.
With the device according to the present invention, it is possible to avoid these errors, as well as the risks inherent in the handling of very costly and sometimes corrosive products. In addition, the device according to the present invention guarantees an optimal economization of such products through greater safety and greater precision in handling, as well as high-speed execution and better protection of the health of the personnel, whose contact with the fumes, and specifically ethyl fumes, is reduced.